


whiskey in the daytime, cherry lips in the nighttime

by omasai



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, im monky, uhhn idk what to tag as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omasai/pseuds/omasai
Summary: Sano comes home after drinking - what he does surprises you a little.





	whiskey in the daytime, cherry lips in the nighttime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meimentomori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimentomori/gifts).



> for my bestest friend in the whole damn world, mei. i hope u enjoy it. it's nothing grand lol

Your body is a little stiff as you slowly blink yourself awake - it takes a while to adjust to the change in scenery, but you manage.

Your body is bandaged and you can see blood stains that seeped through the fabric. Sano isn’t lying beside you - which you’re a little thankful for, it’s awkward and foreign.

Sano has been a lot more affectionate since you decided to join his studies, his demeanour is still the same but, lighter somehow.

 

Due to your time tied in the basement, being experimented on, and the amount of blood loss you’ve gone through, your sense of time is still a little warped. You open the blinds to reveal a starry sky - you must’ve slept the whole day. _Again_.

You let out a little sigh - interrupted as you hear a door slam.

 

You can hear your heart race through your ears - although you love Sano, and you’re almost certain he loves you back, the whole situation is new and scary to you.

The bedroom door creaks open as Sano stumbles inside - to your surprise, he seems out of it. His clothes are dishevelled and his hair is a mess, his body is coated in sweat and he reeks of alcohol.

You run over to keep him from falling down, you’ve never seen Sano like this before - and you never thought you’d see him like this. It’s not like him to go out drinking. The most alcohol he ever touches is in his lab when he’s using it as a disinfectant.

He rests his head on your shoulder, normally, you’d call for Akira and have him take care of this situation, but he’s not home at the moment, probably DJing, hooking up… Regular Akira things.

At a loss for words, you mumble into his red ear.

 

“Let’s get you into bed.”

 

You try to carry the weight of his body, but the wounds on your body make that more difficult than you had anticipated.

You manage to plop him down on the mattress, drenched in his sweat.

 

* * *

 

He slowly sits himself up and rests his head on your chest.

You run your fingers through his hair, pulling it back to see his face - his eyes pierce right through you; but are dangerously gorgeous.

 

He pushes you back a little - just a little tap; nothing too rough.

He unbuttons his shirt as his flushed face stares you down.

You simply gulp in response.

 

He grabs your wrist and pulls you in closer, sniffing at it and running his teeth along your veins - you can feel every nook and cranny of his teeth and fangs run along your soft skin - causing shivers down your spine.

His hair hangs loosely over his face, the ends of his hair tickle your arm.

He places little kisses on your wrist, you can feel your face heat up.

He tugs on your arm, pulling you in close, your head rests on his shoulder - you both stay quiet, basking in the moment.

He puts his hands inside your shirt, you jolt at the coldness of his hands on your warm skin. He runs his fingertips up and down your spine, you feel goosebumps and your chest perk up.

You let out a soft moan into his shoulder.

 

He makes some space between the two of you so he can actually look at you, he stares at your face for a moment before landing kisses along every cut, every stitch that lays across your body - as if he were apologising for them.

He runs his hand up and down the inners of your thighs, you shake in response and feel your knees go weak.

 

“S-Sano,” you plead, your voice wavering.

 

He rests his head on your chest, what he says is almost inaudible due to how quietly he speaks, but you can make out what he says.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

* * *

 

You can see his shoulder rise and fall as his breathing becomes hitched - is… Is he crying?

You hold his head between both of your hands and tilt it upwards - so he’s looking at you.

His eyes are glossy and you kiss away what little tears he managed to squeeze out.

 

“It’s okay,” you breathe next to his mouth before landing a kiss on his chapped lips.

 

He pulls you in close - squeezing you tight.

You can smell the stench of alcohol every time he breathes.

 

He looks up at you, you smile softly at him as he presses his lips against yours.

His tongue slithers into your mouth - pushing your own tongue down, and you can feel his tongue touch every part of your mouth - you melt into the kiss.

You can feel yourself getting intoxicated by the kiss alone. Or maybe it’s the whiskey? Either way, it’s pure ecstasy.

When he ends the kiss, you’re left feeling dizzy and excited - your knees feel weak and you end up falling into Sano’s arms

 

He gently lays you onto the bed and starts at your feet - kissing your ankle and landing tiny pecks up your leg onto your thighs.

You leak out a squeak and breathe heavily - the loose clothes you have on feel skin-tight.

Sano removes the shirt you’re wearing - which ends up being one of his own, which is _way_ too big for you anyway.

He kisses your stomach and runs his fingers up and down your torso, sending shivers - your chest is burning and you don’t know how much longer you can last with this foreplay.

 

“Don’t bully me,” you whine, covering your flushed face.

 

Sano softly smiles for the first time in what feels like forever.

He removes his shirt, and lowers his jeans, he leans over you - pressing kisses along your neck.

He slides his hand into your underwear - you’re already dripping wet, but that doesn’t seem to concern him, he slicks his fingers inside you, wriggling them around - touching all your sweet spots.

You stifle your own moans with your hand - panting hard.

He removes his fingers and licks the liquid that's drenching them, his eyes glued directly onto your own - you swallow hard.

 

He holds his cock in his own hand, rubbing up and down - to excite him, and also you as you look at its girth.

You feel your mouth water as Sano pulls your underwear down to your ankles.

You feel exposed but slowly open up your legs for him, putting yourself on full display for him - he licks his lips in response.

He presses himself against your entrance and you gasp - it’s been a while so you forgot how big he actually was.

You can feel him fill you up with one push inside you - he touches everywhere inside you, making you orgasm almost immediately - drool leaks from your mouth as you scream out moans.

He wipes it away for you and kisses your forehead.

“I’m not done yet, my angel,” he warns.

You nod - your entire body feels as if it’s on fire.

 

He slides in and out - each time he thrusts it feels as if your ovaries are being hit with a bat - it’s painful but pleasurable at the same time.

You can’t think clearly - you’re sure you’ve cum at least five times by now, maybe more - but you don’t really care, you feel so good you might as well die.

He eventually slowly slides out of you, stroking his cock and letting him release his fluid all over your stomach.

He lays on top of you, stroking your red face thats drenched in sweat.

 

“I love you.”


End file.
